The story behind New Moon
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: This is just a fun litle thing that could have fit in with the new moon story.
1. Heartless

The story behind _New Moon _Song: heartless By: Kanye West

Chapter one heartless

"Bella, love, I'm sorry." Edward's velvet voice spoke to me. I couldn't quit tell if he meant it. He was good at hiding his emotions from me, but never this good.

"Please, you said you love me, then you said you don't want me, and then you come back and say you still love me. Edward tell me the truth this time." I begged him.

We were sitting in Charlie's small kitchen and I reached over to turn the radio on. Hip/hop started to fill the room. I really don't like music but the quietness was eating at me. If I do listen to music it's not this stuff usually, well it wasn't until all the other songs made me think of Edward.

"Since when do you listen to this type of music-if you can even call this noise music?" Edward's sweet voice asked bringing me out of my daze.

"A while I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the table were he patted his fingers as he was being inpatient- Edward was never inpatient- he had all the time in the world.

"Can you even understand it?" He asked.

"Yes. I kind of like it." I did like it.

"Sing me a song then." Edward dared me. I'm not a very good singer.

Surprisingly I did have an idea for a song on the top of my head. I tock a deep breath and started to sing so low that a _human_ would not be able to understand it. That would be no problem for Edward though. He could hear it just if I was yelling it out to the world.

**In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
She lost her soul,  
To a man so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?**

**How could you be so  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me yo  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know of some things that you aint told me  
Ayo I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back  
You gon' show me  
So you walk round like you don't know me  
You got a new friend  
Well I got homeys  
But at the end it's still so lonely**

**In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
She lost her soul,  
To a man so heartless  
How could you be so heartless? oh..  
How could you be so heartless?**

**How could you be so Dr. Evil  
You're bringing out a side of  
Me that I don't know,  
I decided we wasn't gonna speak so why are up 3 a.m. on the phone,  
Why does he be so mad at me for, homey I don't know he hot and cold,  
I won't stop and mess my groove up cause I already know how this thing goes,  
You run and tell you're friends that you're leavin' me,  
They say that they don't see what you see in me,  
You wait a couple months then you gone' see,  
You'll never find nobody better than me**

**In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
SHe lost her soul,  
To a man so heartless  
How could you be so heartless? oh..  
How could you be so heartless?**

**Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby lets just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night...**

**In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told.  
Somewhere far along this road, She lost her soul.  
To a man so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless? oh... How could you be so heartless.**

"So what do you call it?" Edward asked hiding his emotion. I couldn't tell if it was because the song hurt his feelings –if he has any- or if it was for my sake. Could I be that bad a singing? Yeah I could.

"Heartless. I would have used Edward but then it never mentions your name." I sheepishly told him. I looked up at him to see what emotion his beautiful, perfect face would hold. He looked like he was a hundred miles away. What could he be thinking?

"I'm sorry." I finally apologized to him.

"What do you have to apologize to me for? Aren't I the one that should be apologizing to you?" He asked with confusion written on his flawless face.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me."

"Bella I deserved to hear how much I hurt you. I should have never left. I just thought that it would be better that way. I thought that you would stay safe." He spoke calmly. His face wasn't looking at me but at the table.

"Edward you couldn't have possibly believe that could you? I'm a danger magnet." I reminded him. I've had a couple of close calls.

"Could you please turn that thing off." He spoke not as a question but a command. I turned it off and the room fell silent once more. I played with my hands not knowing what was going to happen.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I asked him.

"Charlie is going to be here soon. I have to go. Bye Bella." He said and then he was gone.


	2. Choices

The Story Behind _New Moon_

* * *

**The song in the first chapter was switched around a little but it had to so it would fit the purpose. I was informed that to make it less confusing that I should tell you that this happening after Edward has come back. This chapter and probably some other will contain something from Eclipse which I do not own.**

**

* * *

****I do not own anything**

**Chapter 2 Choices**

Charlie walked in dripping wet from the usual rainy day we had here. His boots squeaked on the floor as he thumped his way into the kitchen. He looked tired. He must of had a ruff day being chief Swan.

"What's for dinner, Bells?" He asked. I'm the cook around the house. If Charlie cooked, well lets just say that the dwindling population of this forgotten town would be even smaller.

"Fish. You might want to think about going fishing again. We only have about a three year supply now."

"That sounds good. Maybe I should call Billy. you could always spend the day with Jake. I'm sure he is missing you." Charlie said hinting to me.

"Yeah I miss him to." As soon as I said it I released how true that was. It's been weeks since I seen Jacob.

I got the fish out of the oven and gave Charlie his plate as he hung up the phone.

"Everything is set. You and Jake are spending the day together while Billy and I go fishing." Charlie spoke while stretching out in his seat.

"Thanks dad that's just what I needed." I mumbled. Sure I would love to see Jake again, but there was still some things that I had to work out with Edward.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. neither me, nor Charlie like to share how we're feeling. That what makes him so easy to live with. He is nothing like my young at heart mother that he still hasn't gotten over yet. Though I think he is making progress with it. Sue Clearwater seems to be over here a lot more lately.

"Char... I mean dad," I'm not aloud to call him Charlie to his face, "how is Sue doing?" I asked trying to stop the silence.

"You can ask her yourself she will be over here in about half an hour with the kids." He said mouth full of fish. Great the Clearwater kids were also coming. Seth the youngest was only fifteen, and Leah was a little older than me. Her face seems to be permanently frown full. It was so sad. How could I keep two people entertained when I don't understand people. I just don't connect with them. The only things I seem to be able to connect to are mythical creatures turned real.

"So how was work today?" I asked trying to get my mind off the whole thing.

"The Seattle thing is getting worse. Promise me Bella that you wont go down there." He sounded concerned.

"Believe me dad I wont." I reassured him. The killings couldn't be that bad could they? you would think that they would have found the person that has been killing these innocent people already.

"How many have gone missing now?" I asked almost scared to ear the answer.

"To many to count, Bells just stay away from there for now." I nodded my head. There was no way I could hurt Charlie are my sweet lovable mom.

To many deaths to count. This could not be only one person. This had to be like an army of people.

"Hi Bella." I heard Seth say. I had know idea that they were even here yet.

"Um... hey Seth." I said standing up and walking over to wash off my half finished meal from the plate.

"You could of finished that." He said embarrasses from thinking that he is the reason I throw away the rest of my food.

"No I was done anyhow." I told him as a Charlie's laughing filled the small living room and drifted into the kitchen.

"Oh." Was all he had to say.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"She's in there with Charlie and my mom." he answered still looking at the ground. I had no idea that our floor was so interesting. How could he just keep staring at it?

"Is there something wrong with our flooring?" I asked him jokingly. He shot his head up.

"No." He answered as he went into the living room where everyone but me is now located.

I walked in there hearing Sue say something about cooking for us tomorrow after Charlie and I return from our, separate, day out. Seth mentioned something about hanging out with me and Jacob. I don't think he's seen him for a while with look that spread across his face. I was hoping that Sue would tell him no so that Jake wouldn't have to.

As always when I'm around bad luck is at it's best. Sue told him that it would be fine, now Jacob has the job of disappointing this kid that hangs on to his every word. Seth looked at Jacob as a roll model. I guess that's the word I'm looking for.

I walked over and sat by Seth who was sitting on the ground in front of Sue and Leah. They were on our only coach while Charlie was in the Chair with the foot stool out. He seemed half asleep. that's when I knew that this visit wasn't going to last that long. I was glad for that. Though this meant that I would be free to go to my room soon and I'm sure that Edward was up there waiting for me.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow Bella?" Seth asked me and I could feel all eyes were on me. My checks instantly turned a rosy red color.

"Um... I don't know." Which was honest. I didn't know what I wanted to do tomorrow. I could always play sick and stay here with Edward or go down to La Push and face Jacob. Either way someone got hurt. Either way Seth was going to get hurt. This bad luck thing is starting to get annoying!

The room got silent for a moment and then you could hear Charlie's soft snores. The Clearwaters Decided to go home which left me alone to face Edward. I slowly walked up the stares to my room. When I reached my door minutes later I stopped and just stood there. I took in a deep breathe then let it go. I cautiously turned the knob and opened the creaky door.

* * *

**This is my frst Twilight story so I would to like to thank the people that have reviewd the first chapter**

**thank you**

**TayliaNinja**

**Ashleyia Days**

**and**

**OTH Luvs EC**

**Remember Please review!!!!!**


	3. Arguments

The Story Behind _New Moon_

I don't own anything

Chapter 3

They say true love does not waver. True love does not bend. True love can last through anything. That person doesn't know Edward Cullen.

I walked into my room where Edward was waiting for me. He was stretched out on my bed throwing the stereo up into the air then catching it when it fell, like a ball. He stopped when he saw me, but other then that he never moved.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He sat up beside me cross-legged. He seemed to have something on his mind. He always had something on his mind these days. I knew we needed to talk but there didn't seem that much to talk about. He left me here because he didn't want me anymore- or that's what he said then- but now he thinks that he can come back and all is forgiven. Sure I still love him but there is this thing that's call trust. What's to stop him from doing it again?

"Are you ever going to say something or are you going to sit there and pout?" I asked like I was talking to a child. It was a little weird considering that Edward is technically older than me, though I'm eighteen and he is seventeen to everyone in the small town of Forks.

"I love you Bella. That's all I have to say." He mumbled still playing with the stereo in his hands.

"Why should I believe you now? You said you didn't want me anymore." I said reminding him about what he said that night.

"I also said that I left my heart here with you." He said putting the stereo down on the ground.

We stared at each other for a while. What could I say after that. Did he even say that or is he just taking for granted that I blocked almost everything from that horrid time of my life? I couldn't remember. He then turned to look out the window.

"Are you really going to spend the day with that _dog_ tomorrow?" He asked with plan annoyance written in it. That was one thing he doesn't hide from me. Werewolves and vampires are not the best of friends. In fact they're the opposite. They're enemies. I knew that having a friendship or relationship with both would be hard but I had to give it a try. I loved Jacob Black. Not as how I love Edward but still the same.

"Yeah I was planning on it." I said moving from my bed to the rocking chair that sat vacant in the corner of my small childish room.

I have lived in this room since I was born. Nothing has change beside the crib to a bed. My mother- before she took me and made a run for it- would rock me to sleep at night in that chair. Most of the time I would find Edward sitting their humming. He was my perfect angel, but then again angels don't usual break people's hearts.

"What can I do to make you stay away from _it_?" I didn't like his tone of voice he choice to use right then.

"Jacob is not an _it_! He is my friend Edward! If you don't like that then you can just blame yourself. Leave Jacob out of it!" I yelled at him. I never raise my voice to him. That's just something you don't do to a very dangerous vampire that was in spitting range of you. In fact you don't do that even if they are miles away. As long as they could here you raise your voice to them then you would be no longer in existence.

So I came to a surprise to me when Edward whispered back to me. "Your right. I'm sorry." This caught me off guard. I just sat there trying to find a complete sentence in my brain somewhere. I didn't look like I was going to find one soon.

Edward came over to me and pulled at my arm. I tried to refuse him trying to make me move, but he couldn't even feel that I was giving it all me effort. Stupid unnatural strange vampires! I didn't wont to go lay on the bed beside him but he made me. He seemed to have gotten colder in the time he was away. It's been what? Half a year and I already forgot how cold he was, in more ways than one. If he was truly unselfish like he claims to be then he would have let me stay in the rocking chair.

It didn't take long before Charlie came to check on me. I heard three loud knocks then the door opened a crack. Edward was gone somewhere that I could not tell. "Bella you ok in there? I heard you scream at someone." Charlie yawned. "Yeah dad I'm fine. I was just talking to myself." I whispered. "Ok, just as long as you don't answer yourself." He sounded concerned but he left anyhow.

Edward came out of my closet and sat on the end of my bed. "I see you still talk to yourself then." He chuckled. "Shut up." I mumbled from under the covers. "Come on Bells I'm just trying to make small talk don't be difficult with me." He pleaded. "I'm not being difficult. Don't call me Bells my name is Bella." I warned him. If he thinks he can just pretend that nothing ever happened then he is wrong. It's time for him to pay the price for his_ little_ mistake.


	4. The Happy Ending

Chapter four The happy ending

I own nothing

You said you loved me

But it was nothing but a lie

You left me here broken

Without a final word

Clearly I see you for who you are

You are a user

I had no strength against you

And somehow that made you smile

There is a hole in my heart

Where you used to stand

No one will ever take your place

My heart shall not be mended

My parents won't understand this

They won't believe you just vanished

I know you're not the good guy

But I never thought of you as this bad before

You came back with just one wish

That I would forgive you for this

I still can't believe that it's happening

But my will against you never excised

I will love you for all my existence

Because my love will never wave

Love never wavers

By Sierra Sierra

Edward came back over to my bed and laid down next to me. He put his arm around me but I shrugged out of it.

"Bella…" He started to plead.

"How do I know that when I close my eyes you won't just run away again? Edward I lost my trust in you." I knew that that would hurt him but it had to be said. He needs to know that there are limits to us right now. He didn't say anything back. I think he understands where I'm coming from.

"Because I love you and I'll prove it to you right now." He said as he went to grab something out of his pocket.

"No not tonight Edward. Not like this." I begged him.

"Fine some other night then. I have to go. Have fun with that_ dog_ of yours tomorrow." He said leaping out of my window.

That night I had the weirdest dream. The valtorie came back for me. Edward was no where in sight. See what I mean about not trustworthy. If he was trustworthy and really loved me he would be trying to save me. That's when I finally saw him. He was hiding in the bushes scanning all of their minds picking out the most important information they were thinking. He did come to help! He did love! I should have had more faith in him.

I woke up in a sweet. My heart raced and my breaths were fast. I knew what I had to do. I was being the one acting like a little child. I had to find him. Well I did tell Edward I was going to take off tonight, so here I go taking off to go find him.

It's raining out side just what I need right now. I can't take my truck because it would wake Charlie up. I made it about half way to his house before he showed up in his car.

"Bella get in your soaked!" He yelled trying to be herd over the pounding of the rain.

"Edward I have something to tell you1" I shouted back not moving from my spot.

"I know. I have already seen it through Alice! Now get in the car!" He shouted back. I ran to the other side ad got in the car.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. We both laughed. The rest of the car ride home was quit, but not the uncomfortable ones this one was comfortable. The rest of the days that came to follow were all good day. Though some did rank pretty low.


End file.
